


Concert

by mrs_berry



Series: Love² Fluff²⁰²⁰ (ML Love Square Fluff Week 2020) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Concert, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Love Square Fluff Week, Love Square Fluff Week 2020, LoveSquareFluffWeek, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Week, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Marinette is given two concert tickets for Jagged Stone's concert, but who will she end up taking with her?(This work was written for the ML Love Square Fluff Week 2020 prompt: Concert.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love² Fluff²⁰²⁰ (ML Love Square Fluff Week 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626643
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208





	Concert

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I'm going to do ML Love Square Fluff Week! Literally a last minute decision and I just wrote this in the span of 1.5 hours before my bedtime (actually it is one hour past my bedtime).
> 
> To be honest, I didn't have time to reread it, but my husband did read it so it shouldn't have any glaring errors. If you do notice any, please let me know!
> 
> Also, it is kind of different from my usual style of writing... hopefully it is still okay. But if you don't like this style, please be honest. It was just written like this on a whim and due to lack of time and planning.
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy!

Jagged Stone was the best. Not only had he commissioned Marinette again, but on top of paying her for her creative services, he gave her two _free_ VIP tickets to his concert!

So, of course, the first thing she did was squeal and freak out about it to Tikki.

The next thing she did was invite Alya to go with her.

The third thing she did was demote Alya from best friend, because Alya had turned down her invitation (how dare she!) due to "prior engagements."

Which Marinette knew was a load of bologna.

The truth was Alya was being Alya. She was being her devious, cunning, sneaky self and plotting something.

It became even more obvious when literally everyone she asked had given her some bullshit excuse about being unable to make it. Seriously, who would turn down a free _VIP Jagged Stone concert ticket_?!

No one, that's who!

After asking everyone she was good friends with and receiving more excuses than the ones she constantly gave out as Ladybug, she was down to her last resort.

Well, maybe not her _last_ resort. Because that would be Lila. With Chloé being a close second last, of course.

Finally, after much persuasion and reassurance (and downright peer pressure), Marinette asked her crush to attend the concert with her.

To absolutely no one's surprise, he gave a resounding yes and proceeded to smother her with gratitude and excitement. (Though how he happened to have a free schedule and gain permission to attend was a real mystery—one that will never be revealed.)

Suddenly, Marinette couldn't remember why she had been reluctant to ask him in the first place. He was as big a fan of Jagged Stone as she was, for goodness sake!

"Okay, so my bodyguard will pick you up at 6 o'clock?"

Oh yeah. She was going to spend several hours of her evening with him. Alone. With only her foot to shove in her mouth if she became an awkward stuttering hot mess around him.

 _Great_.

* * *

Hours later, after school, Marinette tried to count her blessings and good luck as Alya did her hair and makeup while Marinette tried to re-teach herself the French language. 

"Sit still, girl, or I might burn you with the curling iron," Alya scolded, as Marinette was currently fidgeting in attempt to soothe her nerves. Smirking, she added, "We wouldn't want Adrien to think you got a hickey from someone other than him, hm?"

"Ack-Alya!" Marinette choked in exasperation at her friend's teasing. It was certainly not helping with her already fried nerves.

Alya proceeded to give her a pep talk— pointing out why Marinette was amazing, reminding her to be her friendly self, and reassuring her that Adrien was as scary as a cute golden retriever puppy.

* * *

While Marinette appreciated her best friend's words, it turned out whatever advice and encouragement she had received had conveniently drained out of her mind. Only panicked and anxious thoughts remained as Adrien greeted her before leading her to the car and opening the door for her.

"T-thanks," she managed to squeak out as she practically tripped and fell onto the car seat.

Mercifully, Adrien either didn't notice her disastrous clumsiness or respectfully decided to ignore it in order to spare her feelings or dignity (if she even had any left—at this point it was up for debate).

In the car, they sat in semi-awkward silence for about three seconds before Adrien requested that his bodyguard put the music back on.

To her surprise (though maybe she should not have been surprised, considering their destination), Jagged Stone's music flowed through the speakers.

Almost inexplicably, Marinette felt her body relax. The tenseness in her shoulder dissipated. A smile spread across her lips. And before she could consciously stop herself, she was humming along to one of her favourite songs.

Adrien took notice of this, of course, and felt greatly relieved. He always worried over Marinette, especially when she became all stiff and weird around him—as if she was afraid of him or perhaps disliked his company. He always bottled up those anxious thoughts and chalked it up to being paranoid, but maybe one day he would broach the subject. Today was not the day, though, as he was determined to keep a happy and fun mood.

With an adoring smile on his lips, he began humming along with her.

Marinette sputtered, looking at him as if she just realized he was there.

Biting her lip, she gave a shy smile, before starting to hum again.

* * *

The concert was the best; deafening rock music boomed through their chests and rattled their hearts as they stood near the stage. Lights flashed, glow sticks waved, fists pumped, and the audience screamed and danced to powerful guitar chords and lyrics.

Marinette and Adrien were in close proximity to each other, often finding themselves pressed up against one another as bustling bodies moved to the music.

Marinette could feel the heat radiating from Adrien (and other people, but they did not matter) and felt like fainting from happiness and utter bliss.

Adrien experienced similar feelings, though perhaps not from the same reasons as his short friend.

Marinette and Adrien sang to their heart's content at the top of their lungs as they enjoyed every vibration, every chord, every lyric, and every moment of this concert.

(Marinette also enjoyed every second of contact with Adrien.)

* * *

After the concert had ended, the duo made their way over to the VIP section of the concert, where they would be able to meet their idol.

Voices raspy and ears ringing, Marinette and Adrien found themselves gushing excitedly over the best concert of their lives, while they waited in line to meet Jagged.

The moment Jagged Stone spotted Marinette, he excitedly waved his arms at her.

Marinette beamed and greeted him enthusiastically.

"Marinette! It's mighty rock 'n' roll that you could make it out here t'night!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

Marinette went to give him a handshake, but he opted for a bone-crushing hug instead.

Flushed, but happy, she continued beaming as he released her from his vice grip.

"And who's this, hmm? Oh, wait, you look familiar," he observed, scratching his beard. "Is this yer boyfriend? Well, I definitely approve, seems like a nice lad for ya!"

Marinette went from beaming to red lobster in milliseconds.

"Agrestien—Adrigeste— _ugh_ —Adrien Agreste is not—he is my friend!" she vehemently denied, struggling to make sensical words form from her lips. "And fan! A huge fan! Of yours, I mean! Not me. Not my fan."

Marinette facepalmed at her own inability to be an articulate human being around her friend.

Adrien smiled sheepishly, possibly too star struck to have noticed the spazzy mess that stood beside him.

"Riiiight then," Jagged drawled in a tone that clearly didn't believe her denial for a second. "Would you like a hug as well? Or perhaps a handshake? Maybe a signed CD?"

Adrien wordlessly nodded rapidly. It seems Marinette was not the only inarticulate one at the moment.

Jagged beamed and swept the tall blond model into a bone-crushing hug identical to the one he had given Marinette.

Afterwards, Jagged took the CD that had mysteriously appeared in Adrien's hand and signed it—signing it right next to Marinette's signature.

He also signed Marinette's Jagged Stone concert shirt, since she had not brought a CD along with her and said she didn't need a free CD since she already owned all his albums.

By the end of their meeting, Adrien was pretty sure he would melt into a happy and fulfilled puddle at any moment.

Marinette felt the same way, but for slightly different reasons.

* * *

The Gorilla drove the two teenagers home.

Both of them switched between speaking animatedly about their night and daydreaming about how surreal the whole event had been.

Once they reached the bakery, Adrien walked Marinette to the door, while his bodyguard waited for him in the car.

"Thank you so much for inviting me tonight," he spoke quietly with complete sincerity. "It was the most fun I've ever had. I don't know how, but I'll definitely make it up to you, I promise."

Marinette's heart lurched at him feeling like he owed her. He was too sweet and he certainly didn't owe her a thing.

"Oh, no, you don't—please don't feel like you owe me anything! The tickets were free and I am so glad you were able to come!" Somehow, her strong feelings on the subject made her more coherent than she had been all night. Perhaps knowing he had so much fun had also dashed away some of her insecurities. "Honestly, I am really glad it was you who came with me and not anyone else. I had a blast. So, really, it should be me thanking you."

Adrien was touched by her kindness and she could see it in his expression.

Looking into his soft eyes, she mustered what courage she had and tip-toed to give him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled brilliantly in response, a tinge of red seeping into his cheeks, but the darkness of the night and shadows hid it well.

"Goodnight, Marinette," he said softly.

Turning around, he went back to his car, opened the door and got in. Closing the door, he gave her one last tender look (which she couldn't see in the darkness) before his car took off into the night.

Marinette was confident no concert would ever top that one.

(Unless a certain blond boy came along with her again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are welcome and greatly appreciated!! ❤
> 
> Edit: Just reread this and realized I didn't have Adrien react to Marinette dolled up and in her Jagged Stone shirt... missed opportunity! Oh well.


End file.
